FOREVER AND A DAY
by Eclare-Writer
Summary: Eli and Clare havent seen eachother for a week since Clare went to her grandma's for a visit, when she comes back Eli and her go on a date but when she gets back home, whos there waiting for her...PLEASE READ!
1. The perfect day with her

_**FOREVER AND A DAY**_

_**Chapter one-**_

_**The perfect day with h**_

_**NOTE! **_If you come by a part with music look up the song and play it during the scene its really cute! Especially the one when they are walking home from the park!

Eli's POV-

Buzz..  
I turned over to see my phone lit up. It was Sunday so I thought it might be Adam wanting to go to the skate park. I don't skate but Adam is wanting me to try it. I flipped open my phone and saw it was form Clare.

_Hey Eli, lets go to the park tonight at 7 _

I smiled and shut my phone putting it back on the night stand. I stretched a bit and got out of the warm bed cringing at the cold breeze coming threw my window. My computer started chiming every three seconds so I opened it and raised an eye brow.

AdamT101: DUDE! My brother is in deep doo doo!

AdamT101: Meet me at the dot!

AdamT101 is offline

I smiled and closed my computer. Really Adam….Doo doo? I grabbed some cloths and headed for the shower. I was all out of my guy shampoo so I had to use my moms peach shampoo, I liked the smell but not on me. I got out of the shower and got dressed, I got the keys off my night stand and ran a brush threw my hair before I left. My mom was at work so I just left a note. I sat down in my car and started the engine, I knew Clare left her iPod in my car because when I turned on the stereo it was girly music, I looked down at the playlist and it said "Eli" I laughed and listened to the song. "The only exception by paramore" When I herd the lyrics it made me smile even more than I already was. I pulled up to the dot and pulled the key out of the ignition. I saw Adam's bike on the rack so I knew he was here. I walked in and saw Adam with his head in his hands. As I shut the door he turned around, he was pretty upset so I took a seat in front of him.

"What's wrong man?" I said looking at him confused. "Drew Is in jail" Adam blurted out, then he covered his mouth and looked around to make sure no one else herd. "For what?" Adam clutched his hands and took a deep breath. "Tell me…" I leaned back in my seat waiting for the answer.  
"He robbed a liquor store and brought it back to Ali's house and tried to get her and Clare to drink it" my eyes widened "What?" Adam jumped up "Clare didn't drink it and Ali left with Drew" I felt better when he told me that but I was still mad that he was trying to force her. Adam was pretty upset so I offered for him to sleep at my house tonight; His mom was really strict so of course she said no. It was around three so I dropped Adam off at his house and drove home. The house was still empty so I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. … Jersey shore was on; Snookie was freaking out about her boy friend Pablo or something. I quickly flipped the channel to something not so annoying…. Silent Library? Hm I guess this can be interesting.

Clare's POV-

I was exited to see Eli today; I haven't seen him for a while. Ali called me in tears last night as the cops were taking Drew away. I didn't feel bad, he was trying to get me drunk. I knew that Eli found out but I didn't know how he reacted. I lay back on my bed and pulled out my cell phone.

_I miss you _

I wrote to Eli and sent it, everything was so right now that we were together. I herd my phone buzz and flipped it open.

_I miss you more _

I smiled and laughed a little then got up and pulled out a light brown skirt and a white shirt that buttoned up. I got ready and waited for him to come pick me up. I leaned up against the rain by my door as I saw him pull up. I walked down the stairs and into his car.  
"Hello malady" he said with a smile "Hello my prince" I said making him blush a little.  
"Elijah Goldsworthy you did you just blush!" He turned his head and smirked.

"No, your just seeing things" we pulled into the park and I got out running to Eli for a hug.  
"I missed you so much" I whispered squeezing tighter. He didn't let go of me for about five minuets. I sat down in the grass and he joined me we sat there watching the stars for what seemed like forever, holding hands with him made me so happy. I stood up and kissed him underneath the moonlight. "I got to go…I'm going to walk ok..." He looked at me and smiled "Ill walk you to your house and come back here to get Morty.

Eli's POV- (cutest song ever coming up get it ready on YouTube because if you don't listen to it while its happening its not as cute.) Wouldn't change a think Demi Lavoto and Joe Jonas

We started walking hand in hand, she stayed close to me and kept looking up and smiling. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her smirking. "how perfect you are…" She looked down at her feet moving one in front of the other. I stopped and held her chin up kissing her as we approached her door. "Good night my love" I whispered touching my forehead to hers. She walked inside slowly letting go of my hand, I watched the door shut behind her and I took a deep breath. Music started playing in my head as I thought of her and words flowed out my mouth as I walked.

Clare's POV-

I watched Eli walk until he disappeared my heart fluttered from the thought that he was mine. I laid on my bed and started singing softly: (Start the song!)

_Its like he doesn't hear a word I say his mind is somewhere far away and I don't know how to get there._

_Its like He always wants to chill out…._

_Eli: she's way to serious…shes always in a rush_

_it makes me wanna pull my hair out… like doesn't even care_

_Eli: and interrupted.. like she doesn't even care._

_You_

_Eli: Me…_

_Were face to face but we don't see eye to eye._

_Like Fire and Rain!__Eli: Fire & Rain_

You can drive me insane.

Eli: Drive me insane.

Both: But I can stay mad at you for anything.

Were Venus and Mars

Eli: Venus and Mars

Were like different stars.

Eli: Different stars.

You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.

I smiled as I ended the last note and walked from my window to my bed to fall asleep.

Eli's POV

As I walked up to my room I kept repeating the song over and over, I could wait to see her tomorrow at school. I laid on my bed and fell asleep thinking about Clare.  
Ding…

Ding…

Ding…

I open my eyes and look at my clock, 2:10am; I got up and walked over to my computer opening the IM window.

Clare-E: ELI COME GET ME HURRY

Clare-E: ELI PLEASE!

Clare-E: I…I…I NEED U!

My eyes grew wider and I quickly responded

Eli-Gold: Be there in a second!

Clare-E logged off

I jumped up and grabbed my keys and headed straight for Morty, I turned on the radio that was still on Z 100 from when Clare drove for the first time, I gripped the steering wheel and drove as fast as I could without getting a speeding ticket. I pulled up shining my lights on Clare who was sitting on the steps crying. She quickly got up and ran over to Morty and got in.  
"Go go go!" she said with a hurried tone. Before I could say anything I was driving off to the park. Hot black came on the radio and Clare started crying and leaned over resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't want to say anything until I got to the park; I put my arm around her and turned into a parking spot. I stopped the car and looked at her letting the music stay on silent. "Clare, look at me" I whispered tilting her head up with my hand. "What happened" she looked up at me then down at her shoes. "My dad is back" I pulled her closer letting her know she was safe with me. "Did he hurt you" I said clenching the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. "N...no he just yelled and broke some things." I kissed her cheek and we sat there for a couple minuets "you can stay at my house tonight ok?" she nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye. I drove away from the park, it took me bout three minuets to get to my house and I brang her inside and let her sit on the couch. I turned on the T.V. and changed it to Twilight to make her feel better. I hated it but she didn't. I laughed when Edward sparkled and Clare hit my chest softly. "What, its hilarious" I laughed "So, but I doubt you have abs like that" I smirked "Those are fake" I said pointing to the T.V. "these are real" I said lifting up my shirt and pointing to my 6 pack. "Yea I know" I said laughing as Clare sat in awe. I slowly put my shirt down raising an eye brow. "You ok Edwards or was my perfect body to much for you" I said with a smirk. "Shut up, Im going to bed" I watched her get up and walk up the stairs. She was so beautiful.


	2. The fear in her eyes

**Chapter 2-**

**The fear in her eyes **

Clare's POV-

I shot up when as the alarm clock blared into my ear. "Why is that so loud?" I said rubbing my eyes; Eli hit the off button and sat up next to me. "Sorry, I'm kind of def in the morning" he said smirking. I stretched and walked into the bathroom, the walls were blue and green and the towels were sitting on a black table on the corner. "Do you want me to get some cloths from your house or do you want to wear mine to school" Eli said leaning against the door way. "Ill go get some" I said smiling, I walked out of the bathroom and Eli grabbed my arm, "you sure?" he said in a low tone. "Yes Eli, I'm sure, ill be ok" He let go of my arm and walked me outside. "If you get scarred call me and ill pick you up, ok?" I smiled at how much he cared "Ok, ill just see you at school" He kissed me good bye and ran up the stairs back inside with his plad pajama pants and messy hair. I walked down the street smiling at how nice it was outside. I walked up the steps and into my house. My dad was still here fighting with my mom; I slowly walked upstairs and took a shower, I pulled on some brown leggings and a white dress that buttoned up from the middle of my stomach and cuffed at the neck, I put on a brown belt around my torso and slipped on some white flats. My parents were still fighting when I left so I put on Eli's head phones and flipped to 'don't know why by Norah Jones' I slowly walked until I finally reached the school, I was still thinking about my mom, I was scarred for her, what if we have to leave the state to get away from my dad, what will happen with me and Eli. I saw Eli's car in the parking lot by the basket ball hoops so I knew he was here, Adam was talking to Ali outside on the steps and saw me walking towards them. Ali was still upset about Drew so I didn't really want to get in the middle of their conversation but I guess I had no choice.  
"Clare, how are you" Adam said in a sad tone. "Good, but how about you" Ali started to cry and Adam put his arm around her. "I'm fine I guess my mom is bailing him out next week" I hugged Adam not knowing what to say "It will be ok Adam, Ali, do you want to talk later" Ali just nodded and held her arms out for a hug. "Well I have to go to my locker guys ill see you at lunch" I said pulling out of the hug.

Eli's POV-

I walked around the corner turning into the hall Clare's locker was in, I saw her putting some books and note pads into her bag and I decided to sneak up with a kiss. I crept slowly until I was right behind her; I slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek making her jump. "ELI" she said hitting my arm as she turned around, I could tell I freaked her out because she had fear in her eyes. "Sorry I didn't think I was that scarry" I said smirking. I leaned in and kissed her again making her blush, that was my hobby. "You better get to class I said holding out my hand, she put her hand in mine making me smile, her hand was so small compared to mine. We walked to Mrs. Dawes class. ", Mr. Goldsworthy, nice of you to join us" I looked down at Clare who was looking around the room nervously "sorry…" she said taking a seat, I took a seat in front of her "It was my fault sorry" I said tapping my pencil. "Don't be late tomorrow" said before continuing her lecture on Romeo and Juliet, I herd Clare humming quietly behind me, and I smiled and turned around to look at her. "Whatcha hummin?" I said smirking my usual smirk. "Nothing" she whispered smiling back, "Eli, do I need to give you a detention?" I herd say in an irritated tone. I glared and turned back around. The bell finally rung and I met up with Clare at her locker. "So you prefer humming over singing?" I said walking up to her, she just smiled and closed her locker "Are you always asking questions" she said leaning in for a kiss. "Yea I guess you could say that" I said kissing back. "oh, I gotta get to class bye" she said rushing off to History.

Clare's POV-

After school I ran outside to meet Eli by his car, he was already sitting in the car listening to my playlist I made for us. He stuck his head out the window "Where to Clare bear" he said smiling

"Um I guess you can drop me off at my house, I have homework" I got in the car and leaned my head back on the seat. "You ok?" Eli said rubbing my shoulder. "Yea, It's been a long day" I sighed; Eli started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So is your dad still there" Eli said breaking the silence. "Yea, he usually shows up around five every morning" I said looking out the window. "But he doesn't bother talking to me" I added, Eli put his hand on mine, "I really hope your ok Clare" He said watching the road. "I am, he's not hurting me" Eli sighed as we pulled up in front of my house. Eli got out of the car and walked me to my door. "I love you" he said kissing my fore head "Love you too, see you tomorrow" I turned to open my door and Eli pulled me back pulling me into a kiss that lasted for at least two minuets. "Bye" he said smiling "Uh...Bye" I said almost falling over, I watched him walk to his car and then I walked up to my room. I pull out a note pad and start writing my essay for History.

Buzz..

I look at my phone "Eli 3" it says

_Meet me at the dot, ive got a surprise _

I got up and closed my note pad, I can do my homework later, I ran downstairs and shut the door behind me rushing to the dot, the breeze ran threw my hair and I pull my jacket closer to me shivering. I walked inside the dot and saw Eli sitting in a booth in the corner holding something in his hands. I walk over and sat down. "Hey" he said looking nervous "Hey, are you ok?" I say smiling a little bit. "Yea, of course" he said smiling back "So you know I love you more than anything right" he said, and I nodded. He scooted a small velvet box in front of me and I looked up at him, he smiled, and I looked back down at the box picking hit up. I slowly opened it and my eyes widened in shock.

I KNOW CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry chapter three is tomorrow


	3. The promise ring

Chapter 3-

The promise ring

Clare's POV

I pulled out a shiny gold ring with words engraved all the way around it. I turned the ring reading the words and smiled.

_Eli and Clare Forever and Always_

I looked up at Eli and held back a tear. "I love it" I said smiling; He reached out and put his hand on mine. "I love _you" _I got up and hugged him as tight as I could and kissed his cheek. "Here, put it on"

He said taking the ring and sliding it on my finger. I held up my hand and smiled. "I have to get you something now you know" I said smiling, Eli put his hand on my shoulder and smiled "No, you don't" I ran out to Morty and sat in the drivers seat, "Give me the keys!" I said when Eli caught up to me. "Hey, only I drive Morty" He said smirking. "Give me the keys or no more kisses" I laughed, Eli sat in thought for a minuet then handed me the keys "Oh ok but only because I love your kisses" He got in the car and we drove to the mall. "So what do you think you want" I said getting out of the car. "Um and Orange Julius of course" he said laughing "NO! Like something good!" Eli scoffed and put his hand on his chest "you don't think orange Julius is good!" he said acting offended. I rolled my eyes and walked inside and saw the pet shop "here do you want a kitten?" I said pointing at a fluffy orange cat "why in the world would I want that" I looked at him with arms crossed. "Hey I didn't say this was going to be easy" he said smirking yet again.

Eli's POV

"Clare, can we just go you don't have to get me anything" I said trailing behind her; I swear she's the fastest walker in the world when it comes to shopping. "Eli just shut up and follow me im going to find something you like weather it kills me or not" I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Woah woah woah hold up Clare" I said stopping in front of Victoria's secret. Clare turned around and scoffed " I doubt any of that would fit you Eli" she said smiling "Who said it was for me" Clare looked at me with a shocked face "There is no way" she said blushing. "Oh yes there is" I grabbed her arm and drug her into the store handing her a black and red push up bra "this is what I want" I smirked. "Eli I told you no" I put the bra back on the rack and smiled "fine, lets go then" I said grabbing her hand and walking out. We walked all the way upstairs until Clare turned into hot topic; I quickly sped up trying to keep up with her. "Eli look!" she said pointing at a display case in the corner. I walked over and looked down, it was the actual guitar pick that the lead singer of Dead Hand used on a gold chain. "Wow, that's awesome, but its 100 dollars" Clare looked at me "It's ok I can afford it" She put the money on the table and smiled "I want the guitar pick necklace please" she said "Clare it's too much to spend on me lets just find something else" Clare glared and took the necklace that the cashier handed to her. "Here my love" she said holding it out in front of me, I took it and smiled. "Your to awesome" I laughed. She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand "I know" She said giggling.

Clare's POV

I was so happy with what I got him; he loved Dead Hand more than anything, well except me I hope. We got in the car and Eli made me give him the keys. "Now…where to" He always asked me that but it was cute. "Um my house, you can stay for dinner and we can watch a movie maybe" Eli smiled and pulled out of the parking lot "ok" He said simply. We pulled into my drive way about 20 minuets later; Eli got out and opened my door for me like he always did. I brushed off my white summer dress and grabbed his hand that he was holding out. I looked down at our intertwined hands and saw my ring "It's so pretty" I said squeezing his hand "well…I have to treat my lady good" he said acting all full of himself. He opened the door and I heard my dad yelling, I looked at Eli that was looking down at me. I sighed and walked in still holding Eli's hand. "IM HOME!" I yelled and the fighting stopped. "Clare sweetie I wasn't expecting you for dinner" my mom said walking into the living room. "That's ok ill make something" I walked into the kitchen and avoided eye contact with my dad. "Hmm let's see" I said standing on my tip toes looking in the cabinets for some food. I pulled out some cake mix and handed it to Eli. "Nice choice Edwards, you know…when it comes to a sweet tooth people always choose cake for dinner" I laughed at his comment and got out some milk, eggs, a big bowl and some chocolate icing. "Do you know how to make a cake?" I asked walking over to the counter "I don't know these directions look pretty hard" Eli laughed and gave me a sarcastic smirk. I put the mix in the bowl and let Eli crack the eggs. "No shell in the batter Mr." I said looking closely into the bowl "I think I can manage" Eli said in a quiet tone. By that time my dad left and went out side to continue fighting with my mom. "Now, put the milk in and stir" I said wiping my hands off on a dish towel. Eli tilted the milk carton and I suddenly felt a splash on my foot. "ELI!" I screeched as I shook the milk off my shoe. "Oops sorry, bad hand eye coordination" He said laughing hysterically. "Yes very funny" I grabbed some of the powdered mix and part of and egg and held it in my hand raising an eye brow at Eli "Clare don't you dare" He said backing up putting his hand in front of him. I stepped forwards and threw the mix right onto his face. "Edwards!" he said whipping the egg off his forehead and spitting out the powdered mix. I started laughing harder than ever until I felt an egg being smashed on my head. "OH MY GOSH!" I said squirming as it dripped down my back. I took a big scoop of icing and caked it on his head, and before we knew it we were in a huge cake fight. Batter was flying every wear and eggs were being smashed on our heads and backs, milk was spilt on the ground and the counters were covered in icing. "CLARE EDWARDS" I heard someone scream and me and Eli slowly turned around. "Oh…hi mom" I said waving at her with icing on my face. "I WANT THIS MESS CLEANED UP NOW!" my mom stomped off and Eli turned to look at me, we both started laughing and I handed him a dish rag, "This is going to take a while" I said still laughing. I wiped up the counter and he started on the floor, it took at least two hours to clean the whole kitchen. "Wow its eleven already" Eli said putting the dish rag in the sink. "I got to go take a shower" He said laughing. "Ok, see you at school tomorrow" I said giving him a quick kiss. He walked home and I ran up to take a shower.

Eli's POV

After I got home and took a shower I logged into chat and IM'ed Clare.

_Eli _Gold: All clean?_

_Clare_E: Yea, finally, I had to wash my hair twice!_

_Eli_Gold: Yea me too, is your mom still mad?  
Clare_E: of course…_

_Eli_Gold: well, it was fun_

_Clare_E: I got my ring all dirty, but I washed it and it looks pretty again_

_Eli_Gold: Good, my necklace took a shower with me so it's clean too.  
Clare_E: ugh, my mom is telling me I need to go to bed so ill see you tomorrow…_

_Eli_Gold: ok, I'm going to bed too, I love you Clare bear 3_

_Clare_E: Love you too 3 3  
Eli_Gold: two hearts? Is this going to be a competition?_

_Clare_E: No, I just love you more that's all…._

_Eli_Gold: yea right!_

_Clare_E: Ok goodnight _

_Eli_Gold: night 333333_

_Clare_E signed off_

I smiled and walked down stairs to get a drink. I turned the lights on and got a glass from the cabinet. I loved Clare so much; I had the best day with her. From the promise ring to the cake fight to the chat we just had. It was great. I finished drinking my water and ran upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow was a brand new day with Clare.

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, who calls me at three in the morning. I stretched and looked at the ID….KC? Why would I want to talk to KC? I flipped open my phone but it was to late… "Hello?" he hung up. I went to the bathroom and then I heard my phone ringing again… UGH! I flipped it open and answered it. "Hello…" I said in a tired voice "Clare can you meet me at the dot before school tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes "Why?" I heard silence…. "Just meet me there ok!" He hung up… I thought for a minuet then rolled back under the covers for my last three hours of sleep.

YAY! Another cliff hanger! What's going to happen at the dot! You will have to find that out tomorrow!


	4. The fights and The Anger

Chapter 4-

The fights and the Anger

Eli's POV

I shut off my alarm clock and got up scratching my head, I had a text from Adam telling me that his mom got Drew out of jail last night. But no texts from Clare. I quickly took a shower this time with my guy shampoo and got dressed. I pulled out my phone to text Clare.

_Hey, want a ride to school?_

I walked downstairs and pulled out a box of Coco Puffs and poured them into a bowl. Nothing like a big bowl of chocolaty goodness in the morning. I heard my phone buzz and opened it.

_Uh…no KC is taking me, I'm meeting him at the dot in a few minuets…he wanted to talk._

I read the text and closed my phone slamming it down on the table. KC was always trying to get her away from me. I Ate my coco puffs and texted Adam telling him about KC.

Clare's POV

I walked into the dot and saw KC sitting by the windows. "Hey KC, you wanted to talk?" I said putting my bag down and sitting on the red leather stool. "Uh yea…" He said looking down at his hands. "Well….what is it?" I was getting nervous, what was his problem... "Clare…Please be with me" He blurted out looking up at me. "KC…you know I'm with Eli"… "I know but you're better off with me" he said raising his voice. "KC, no…that's that, im done with you" I got up to leave, but KC stopped me "Ok, but can we at least be friends" I crossed my arms and looked up at KC. "Of course, but just friends!" KC smiled and let go of my arm "Can we hang out today after school….at the park…" I don't know what to say, what would Eli say. "Fine but only for an hour" I walked out of the dot and headed to school. Eli and Adam were standing outside by Morty, Eli looked mad, I didn't know what he was going to say to me but I wanted to hear it. "Hi guys" I said smiling. "Hey Clare how was your date?" I looked at Adam in confusion and Eli slammed him in the stomach. "Kidding dude, kidding!" Adam said grabbing his now bruised gut. "It wasn't a date, and it was fine, I have to meet him at the park after school" Eli's eyes got wide and he clenched his jaw. "Eli, its ok, were just friends" I said trying to calm him down. He just rolled his eyes and walked off class. I looked over at Adam and sighed. "Why does he have to get so jealous" Adam smiled and patted my shoulder. "He's just mad that his lady is hanging out with her ex" I couldn't believe it, we were just friends! "Adam there's nothing between me and KC! Cant he just understand that!" Adam shrugged his shoulders and we walked to my locker. I pulled out a couple books and looked over at Adam still trying to find a way to make Eli understand. I walked to class and sat behind Eli. "Hey…" I said tapping his shoulder, he turned around looking lost "Class is starting" He said turning back around; I tapped my pencil a couple times and looked out the window. "Now class today you and your writing partner will be writing about something that makes you angry. Quickly get together and start please." I looked over at Adam and he gave me a half smile. "Eli, please, just talk to me" Eli turned around and slammed his note book on my desk. "Fine ill talk to you at lunch" I looked over at Adam and back at Eli…. "Eli, please" He didn't answer he just continued writing. 40 minuets later the bell rang and Eli stormed out of the class room. "Ugh, I don't think he will ever forgive me" I sighed walking out with Adam. "Give him some time" I closed my eyes and looked down at the floor. "Oh Clare!" Ali sang running up behind me. "Let me see your hand" she said yanking my arm up. "OH MY GOSH CLARE ITS SOOO PRETTY!" she screamed. "Yea, well I don't think ill be wearing it for long" I said with sad eyes. "What! Why?" Ali stomped her foot "Eli is mega mad at me, I told KC I would hang out with him after school and Eli thinks im getting back together with him" I turned to open my locker and Ali sighed "Well I got to go, feel better" she said skipping off to History.

Eli's POV-

The bell rang for lunch and I walked out to the picnic table, I saw Clare sitting next to Adam and rolled my eyes. "Hey Adam" I said slumping onto the bench. "Eli…" Clare said in a soft voice. "Yea?" I said opening my water bottle. "Eli, there's nothing going on between me and KC, he just wanted to be friends and friends hang out" I sighed and looked up at the tree behind Adam. "Ok fine" I said taking a sip. "Hey Clare, can't wait to see you later" I heard someone say, "Oh, hi KC…uh, me either" Clare said smiling, what the hell! I looked at Clare; she was twisting her ring around on her finger. KC walked off giving me a douche bag smile. I got up and started walking towards the school again. "ELI!" I herd Clare say, she ran up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Eli, what was I suppose to say?" I turned around quickly making her jump a little. "Maybe you could have said, look KC I have better things to do than hang out, like I don't know being with your BOYFRIEND" I said raising my voice. "Eli, Im sorry!" I shook my head and went back inside getting some books out of my locker and slamming it shut.

Clare's POV

I couldn't believe it, what now….I wiped away a tear and walked out of 6th period, I didn't bother waiting by Eli's car, I was just going to walk to the park. Nothing seemed the same anymore; I was so use to Eli always talking to me. I looked at my ring, did he still mean it? Eli and Clare Forever and Always? Before I knew it I was at the park walking towards KC. "Hey" KC said with a smile as I walked up. "Um, hi" I looked down at my hands and twisted my ring. "You ok?" I looked up at KC. "Yea, me and Eli are kind of having a fight…" KC took my hand. "It's ok" I pulled my hand away "KC, I told you, JUST FRIENDS" KC sighed, " ok well follow me I want to show you something I found". I followed KC until he started walking down an ally way, He stopped and turned around "You coming?" I looked down the street "What are you showing me?" KC smiled "I found this cool graffiti down here." I thought about it and then continued to follow KC. "So there's no way you would leave Eli for me…" KC said as we walked to the end of the ally. "Sorry KC, but no" Anger filled his eyes and he looked away. "Come on Clare PLEASE!" he said raising his tone. I've never seen KC so angry… "Um im suppose to be home for dinner..." I turned around but KC grabbed my arm yanking me back. "To bad"

Eli's POV-

I got home and logged on to my computer, Clare should be home by now but she wasn't online. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Im sorry I yelled…._

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, I hope she isn't mad at me, I didn't mean to yell the anger got the best of me. She didn't answer her texts so I decided to just go do my home work. It was getting late and Clare wasn't talking to me so I took a walk, I looked straight ahead and saw KC walking my way. He had something on his hands but it was to dark to see. "Hey KC, where's Clare?" I said approaching him and looking at his hands that he was not holding behind his back. "Wouldn't you like to know" He snarled. I focused on his hands, "KC why is there blood on your hands…." I said clenching my fists. "Its not blood moron" He walked off before I could say anything else. I walked past the park trying to call Clare…no answer. I slowly walked down the street then saw a shadow down in the Ally way. "Clare?" I said quickly walking down. "Clare…" I got close enough to see who it was. My eyes widened and I bent down and put my hand on her forehead. She wasn't breathing very well at all and she was covered in blood. "Oh my gosh Clare" I said with tears running down my face. I touched her stomach and she flinched, there was a stab mark right below her ribs. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow. I pulled out my phone and called 911, I quickly told them what happened and where I was and ten minuets later we were on our way to the hospital, I called her mom and dad and they said they were on their way also. When we got there they got her a room and I sat in the waiting room with her parents that were crying, I sat there starring straight ahead with anger in my eyes. The doctor came out an hour later and sat in front of us. "How is she doctor" I heard her mother sob. The doctor sighed and I looked over at him. "I have some bad news…"

OH MY GOSH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN…..Find out tomorrow: P


	5. Tears of Pain

Chapter 5-

Tears of Pain

Eli's POV-

My heart sunk when I heard the doctor say those words. _I have bad news?_ What was it! Tell me already! The doctor looked at Clare's parents and then at me. "When Clare was stabbed, the wound was almost too deep to heal, but that wasn't all that happened. She received a strong kick to the ribs that broke the tip of the fourth rib making it rip threw the right lung causing her to struggle with breathing." I herd a loud sob come from Mrs. Edwards and I looked down with tears welling in my eyes. "Now" the doctor said speaking up. "The puncture in the lung is going to be a risky fix, we will have to do surgery but there's only a 40% chance she will live…" When I heard that I lost it, I walked out of the room and slammed open the door. Why do I loose everyone I love! I got im my car slamming the door. Why was this happening? I pulled out my phone…Adam was calling but I didn't want to answer it. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards came out to my car and tapped on the window. I rolled it down breathing in deep. "Eli…do you want to stay with us for a couple of days until Clare comes home?" I looked up at Mrs. Edwards "how do you know if she's ever coming home" I know I shouldn't have said that but it had to be said. "Eli….I know its hard now but we need to have faith…Go home and get some cloths, we will make dinner and get Clare's room set up for you" I nodded my head and rolled my window back up. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. This was all going so fast! I turned on some music and gripped the steering wheel tight. I pulled out of the parking and heard the music get louder. _Like Fire and Rain! Fire & Rain you can drive me, insane. Drive me insane. But I can stay mad at you for anything. Were Venus and Mars, Venus and Mars, Were like different stars. Different stars. You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing. _ A tear dripped onto my jeans. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. I herd my phone going off and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said in a plain voice. "Eli, KC just got taken away by the police! What's going on?" I pulled in front of my house. "Uh, he stabbed Clare, broke her rib and damaged her lung….she has 40% chance of living" I closed my eyes and heard Adam freak out "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO TELL ALI" I heard the phone buzz as he hung up. I put my hands on the steering wheel and laid my head on my hands. All the anger rushed threw me and I turned around punching the head rest of my seat as hard as I could. I was so mad! I got out of the car and stormed into the house, no one was home. I bashed open my bed room door and threw my bag on the bed shoving close into it. I threw everything off my dresser onto my floor and threw my journal at the wall, all the loose papers fell out and I grabbed my bag heading over to the Edwards' house.

Adam's POV-

Ali met me at my house and we went to Clare's to see Eli, he had to have been wrecked. Ali was in tears and I was too. We ran all the way to the house and knocked on the door. "OH, Adam…come in….Hi Ali" I stepped into the house and looked over at Eli staring into space on the couch... "Thanks Mrs. Edwards... " I walked over to Eli and sat down. "Man…Im sorry…" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Yea" he said holding one of her pillows that smelt like Vanilla. "We just need to have faith." I heard the phone ring and Mr. Edwards quickly answered.

Eli's POV-

I wasn't in the mood for visitors, But Adam always had to be there and Ali was just crying by the door scarred to come in any closer, which made me want to cry. She was sort of shaking. I got up and walked over to her. "Ali…" I said hugging her, her warm tears soaked into my shirt and I felt a tear form in my eye. "It just hurts so bad" She whispered in a shaky voice. I held her tighter; I knew I wasn't the only one that was hurting. I saw Adam walk upstairs and into Clare's bedroom as I let go of Ali. I followed Adam and Ali trailed behind me sniffing and sobbing. "Look" Adam said pointing at the wall above her dresser. I looked up and saw a wall full of pictures of me and her. Ali walked up and touched the photos running her fingertips across them. I sat down on her bed and trailed my hand down the sheets. "I can't believe this is happening" Adam said quietly. I looked over at her computer and saw our last conversation was still up. Adam sat next to me and read it. I heard a knock on the door way, I looked up and saw Clare's mom smiling a little "The doctor said we should know by eleven" I got up and straightened my shirt "What time is it?" Adam said walking over to the door. "Its 9 30" I didn't notice that it had been so long ago that I was sitting in the waiting room. "They just did the surgery they are just waiting to see how she is" I sat back down on the bed and watched Clare's mom walk downstairs. "At least she is done with surgery" Ali spoke quietly. I turned on the T.V. that was in the corner and Me, Adam and Ali watched Transformers 2. Ali fell asleep leaning against Adam that was drooling on the floor. I got up quickly and checked my phone. It was 11:14pm. I walked downstairs as fast as I could. Mrs. Edwards put down the phone and looked at me… "What is it?" A small smile peered threw the tears and "She's going to be ok" She's accepting visitors tomorrow morning" I smiled the biggest smile ever and hugged Mrs. Edwards. "I can't believe this!" I said laughing happily. I stayed in the kitchen thinking for about an hour then went upstairs and saw Adam and Ali still asleep. I laid on Clare's bed and drifted to sleep. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Aren't you guys happy Clare is ok? Tomorrow's Chapter will be all happy!


	6. Healing

Chapter 6-

Healing-

Eli's POV-

I opened my eyes and looked at the purple clock on the wall. To my surprise it was already 10am. I looked over and Ali and Adam were gone. I had to get up and get ready to go, this was the day that I get to see my Clare and know she's ok. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
"ELI! I HEARD THE GOOD NEWS! IM SO HAPPY!" Ali yelled practically leaping in to a hug. "Yea I know" I said smiling, Adam was happily eating a pudding cup. "When are we leaving?" He said spilling some pudding in his mouth. "Um, let me go change then we will go" I leaped over the counter and ran upstairs pulling out my black skinny jeans and a dead hand Tee to go with my necklace. I brushed my hair and teeth and got some gum, because I know ill be kissing a lot today. Clare's parents already left to go see Clare so it was me Adam and Ali riding in the hearse, that never turns out well when they both want shot gun ( Front seat ) Adam shoved past Ali and rushed to the passenger side sitting down and locking the door. "HA!" he said, I glared and reached over to unlock the door, I pushed the door open and pushed Adam out. "Girls get front seat dude" I smirked. Adam scoffed and rolled into the front seat. Ali laughed and pranced over to the car. "Thank you Eli" She said sitting down. "OK! So now is the time for you to SHUT UP! Were going to see Clare so no arguing!" I drove down the street and before I even turned the corner Adam was already kicking Ali's seat. "ADAM! STOP!" she squealed turning around and punching him in the leg. "What did I JUST say guys?" Ali straightened up and Adam slumped down in his seat. "We will be there in five minuets, try to control yourself ADAM" I said, Ali giggled and Adam gave me an evil glare. "Ali started it!" I rolled my eyes. "SHUT UP WEESLE I DID NOT!" I turned up the music and they got the hint to shut up. We finally pulled into the parking lot and I shut off the car. "Ok so stop fighting long enough to make Clare happy OK?" They both shook their heads and got out of the car. Adam shoved Ali to the side and continued to walk, and Ali shoved Adam back. "Guys…." I said but they continued to shove. "Guys!" I said a little louder, but obviously they didn't hear… "GUYS!" They quickly turned around and smiled "Yea?" Adam said trying to act innocent. "You guys really need to stop, ill lock you guys in the janitor closet if you don't stop" They looked at each other then at me. "Fine, we promise" Ali muttered. I walked past both of them and walked into the waiting room. "May I help you" I herd a nurse say "I'm here to see Clare Edwards" The lady pointed at the room she was in "Room 409, but her parents are in there right now, only three to a room so your friends need to stay here" I looked back at Ali and Adam and they both smiled and told me to go. I walked over to her door and knocked silently, Clare's mother opened the door and let me come in, I saw Clare sitting on the edge of her bed talking to her father, she seemed sad, but I knew why, she was asking her father why he left. The door shut behind me and Clare looked over. Her eyes got wide and she tried to get up and run to me, but she could barely get off the bed. "Clare, ill come to you" I said smiling. I walked over and held her gently her stomach was still sore from stitches. She looked over at her parents and they left quietly letting us be alone. "I'm so glad you're ok" I said brushing the hair out of her face. She held my wrist and smiled "Yea…I can't believe I didn't listen to you….I had to go see KC I had to know he was still a good friend, I shouldn't have followed him down the alley, I..." I stopped Clare with a kiss and she smiled. "And I miss that" I grabbed her hand and saw her ring was still on. "They let you keep it?" She smiled and twisted it around her finger. "Of course, I had to convince them it was my engagement ring so they wouldn't take it" She said laughing. I smirked. "Maybe one day it will be" Clare looked up and me and smiled "Soon I hope" She took my necklace in her hand and brushed it with her thumb. "What do you mean soon?" I said looking at her. "I don't know, the pain medicine makes me all weird" I smirked "Yea, been there," I heard the door open and Ali and Adam walked in. "CLARE!" Ali screamed tip toeing over to her bed. Adam came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Good to see your ok, this one right here was going crazy" I looked over at Adam and glared. "Crazy?" Clare smiled… "Well, just a few broken things in my room" I said sitting next to Clare. "So when do you get to come home!" Ali said smiling big. "Uh, tomorrow night" Adam walked up and grabbed Clare's hand; she quickly yanked it away and gasped. "Clare, what's wrong!" Adam said in shock. I put my arm around Clare and she took a deep breath. "Nothing…I'm fine" I looked over at Adam then at Ali. "Can we be alone please?" I said pointing to the door. Adam and Ali walked out slowly and I turned and looked at Clare. "What is it Clare?" She looked down and twisted her hands around for a minuet. "KC, he uh grabbed my hand at the park…it just…reminded me" She said softly, I sighed and pulled her into a hug, "He is in jail Clare its ok" Clare laid back and closed her eyes. "Do you want me to let you nap?" I said standing up. "Um, no I'm fine, look can you get me my lap top from home please so I can chat with you later" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You bet I can" I walked to the smiling at her and walked out.

Clare's POV-

I closed my eyes and heard my mom come in again, "Sweetie" she whispered walking closer to me, I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "Your father wants to stay with us for a while until you feel better, is that ok?" I looked up at the ceiling that had a bunch of black dots on it. "Uh yea I guess" I said examining the wall. "OK well ill let you get your rest" My mom left and I closed my eyes.

_Um…hi, _

_What's wrong?  
Um nothing me and Eli are just in a little fight. His eyes were plastered on me, his smile was almost evil. His cold hand touched mine and shock ran threw my body. KC I told you, just friends! His smile turned into a frown, OK well follow me, I have something to show you…I'm so stupid why am I following him, The Ally way was so cold as I walked down it. So there is no way you would leave Eli for me? His eyes burned into mine, I'm sorry KC but no… His eyes grew darker. I should have known not to follow him. I have to go; I need to be home for dinner. His hand grabbed my arm; I knew I was in trouble at that point. To bad, He pulled me back and slammed me up against the wall. KC stop, I said trying to pull away but he pulled out a knife. I screamed Eli's name thinking he might be at the dot which was right across the street, I was wrong. The knife plunged into me and my mouth dropped. No pain was that bad, I couldn't even scream. I dropped to the ground and he kicked my ribs making one snap, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I finally got a scream out of my mouth. I faintly heard someone say my name in the distance…CLARE it got louder and my eyes shot open. _

"CLARE! CLARE WAKE UP" I gasped and opened my eyes sitting up, sweat was running down my face along with tears, I breathed heavily and looked over. Eli leaned in and hugged me for a while as I cried. "The dream…it… it was so real" I whispered and Eli rocked back and fourth. "It's ok Clare, I'm here now." I relaxed and sat in front of Eli taking deep breaths. "Let's go walk around" he said holding my arm as I got up. We walked out of the room, Eli was holding my hand, I could walk but still had a small pain in my stomach. We walked down to the cafeteria and found Ali and Adam fighting over the last strawberry. I laughed and we walked over to the table. "CLARE! COME SIT!" Ali said patting the seat next to her. Adam quickly shoved the strawberry into his mouth and hid his face chewing quickly. "ADAM!" Ali whined steeling the cookie off his plate. "DUDE!" Adam yelled. Eli grabbed the back of Adam's neck and yanked back. "STOP IT!" he growled. Adam sat up straight and Eli smirked. "Eli, I think I'm going to be sick" I said getting up and running to the bathroom.

Eli's POV-

"She can run?" Ali said in shock. "Uh yea her stitches are healing pretty fast" I said walking off to the bathroom. I peeked in making sure no other girls were there and walked in. "Clare?" I said opening a stall. She was hovering over the toilet barfing her guts out. I held her hair back and sat beside her. "It's ok, let it out" I said quietly. She wiped her mouth off and sat back against the wall of the stall. "I hate this medicine" She said taking a deep breath. I picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. Ali smiled as we passed them and went up to her room. I laid her on her bed and put her laptop on the stand next to her. "I got to go clean up the broken glass in my room…Are you ok by yourself?" She nodded and closed her eyes. "If you have another dream…call me ill be here in a blink of an eye" she smiled and I kissed her cheek. I walked down to the cafeteria and got the kids (Ali and Adam) and I dropped them off at their homes. I walked inside my house and my mom left a note on the counter telling me she went to the mall to buy new shoes. I walked upstairs and closed my eyes. "What did I do?" the room was thrashed. I picked up the big chunks of glass and threw them away. All the little pieces were sticking up in the floor so I vacuumed the rest. I laid on my bed and heard my computer dinging.

_Clare_E: Hey, is your room clean?_

_Eli_Gold: Yea pretty much_

_Clare_E: I can't believe you go that mad_

_Eli_Gold: Hey, you better be glad KC is in jail I would have killed him._

_Clare_E: I could live with that, he isn't the person I thought he was._

_Eli_Gold: That's how it works out a lot of times_

_Clare_E: Hey I got to go, my mom wants me to sign some papers so I can get out early tomorrow._

_Eli_Gold: Ok Love you_

_Clare_E: Love you to_

Clare_E signed out

I could wait to see her tomorrow, I laid in my bed thinking about her smile, she was perfect, and no one will ever be loved by me like Clare. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Clare, follow me…..Clare's eyes were full of fear. Where are we going… I want to show you something cool… No Clare don't go…She's yelling my name, why am I not there, I could stop this. The knife is what she's so scarred of…the knife that was being pierced into her skin… I felt the knife being stabbed into her, the pain… I felt it…. I felt everything she felt… She was scarred, angry, broken. He just runs away. She holds her neck trying to breath for air, she can't breath I can feel her struggle, breathing is getting harder. And wait there I am. Everything's getting black, I'm calling 911…._

I woke up to see the sun out, I breath heavy and rub my eyes. I know what she felt now; I know how bad it was for her. I herd a quiet knock on the door… "Come in!" I yell still confused about my dream. I look up and see Clare walking in my room. "CLARE!" I quickly get out of bed and hug her. I can feel her heart beating, "I'm so glad your back" I said and she pulled back. "Are you ok Eli" She said brushing my face with her hand "Clare…. I know how you felt" She looked at me like I was crazy and I let her sit down as I told her my dream.

YAY! Chapter 7 tomorrow!


	7. Welcome home

Chapter 7-

Welcome Home-

Eli's POV-

"Wow" she whispered, she was sitting in a chair by the desk and I was knelt down in front of her holding her hand. "It was horrible…and the worse part, I could stop him" a tear filled her eye and she laughed silently "Well, I wish you were there" I over at the picture on my desk and then back at Clare. "Clare I'm sorry" She quickly looked up at me and brushed my face. "Don't you dare apologize, I was the one that went down the alley with him, you didn't know" I grabbed her hand tighter and she leaned down for a hug. "I think I am going back to school tomorrow" She said still embracing me. "It's worth a try" I smirked. She let go and got up, she looked around frantically and then looked at me "Eli…" she said softly "Can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to wake up from another dream alone" I smiled and got up getting a bag out of my closet and putting some close in it "Sure blue eyes" I smirked. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs. "Where's your mom?" Clare said looking around "work, she's a waitress" I opened the door and walked out; Clare carefully walked down the steps and sat down in the car changing to a different song every second. "Blue eyes! Easy on the iPod" I laughed and she crossed her arms and blushed. "Sorry…" I looked over at my iPod and changed it to a song she would like. She sang quietly as I pulled up to her house. I got out and opened her door taking her hand. "You exited for school tomorrow?" I said smiling "yea, I am tried of being kept away from all my friends" She walked inside and saw her mom sitting on the couch watching Oprah. "Hey mom, Eli's staying with me today" her mom smiled and said hello. We walked into the kitchen and Clare sat at the table. "Are you hungry?" I asked opening the fridge. "No" I said slumping down putting my hand on my head. "Clare, are you ok" I said walking over to her. "Yea I just think I'm" she quickly bent over and threw up on my shoes. "Oh my gosh Eli, I am SO sorry" she said quickly. "Clare, don't apologize its ok" I said running my fingers threw her hair. Her mom came in and saw the barf on my shoes. "Clare! Honey! Are you ok?" She said running over to her. "Yea I just feel…Horrible" I looked over at her mom and Clare looked at me. "Were going to the clinic right now" her mom said helping Clare up and to the car. "Eli can you stay here please, my car is a mess" I smiled and nodded my head. "Bye Clare" I said and walked back inside. I turned on the T.V. and watched Karate Kid and called Adam to tell him Clare was coming to school tomorrow, he was happy.

Clare's POV-

We got to the Clinic and my mom signed me in. "It can't be the medicine" She said sitting next to me. "Maybe I'm just sick" I looked at my mom and the doctor called me in. "So what brings you here, miss…..Edwards" The doctor said reading the sheet. "I've been vomiting lately and I've been light headed" He looked at me and put down his clip board "OK miss Edwards lets take some tests and see what you have"…20 minuets after I took the test the doctor came back. "Ok, Clare… After running the tests it shows that you are" He looked up from his clip board and then looked at my mom. "You pregnant". My eyes widened and my mom looked at me in shock. The doctor left the room and talked to my mom as I sat in the room almost in tears. My mom came back in the room and motioned me to get in the car, she didn't talk to me the whole ride home, as we pulled up to my house Eli came outside and I felt sick. How was I going to tell him…. He walked over to my door and opened it "Hey blue eyes, what do you have" He said sweetly I got out of the car and gulped. "Umm…..I don't know how you're going to take this" He looked at me concerned "Spit it out Edwards" I looked over at my mom and she walked inside. "Eli…Im…im pregnant" Eli looked at me like someone just died and I let out a tear.


	8. People need People

Chapter 8-

People need people-

Eli's POV-

"Are you sure?" I was shocked, she just got back from the hospital to find out she's pregnant? "Eli, the doctor ran the test twice I think I'm sure" I looked at her in confusion, "it's mine right? K.C didn't" She cut me off "No Eli he didn't, of course it's yours!" I could tell she was scarred, she was frantically looking around and her eyes were watering. "Clare, Clare" I said trying to get her to look at me and stop freaking out. "My moms going to kill me, she hasn't said a word to me, how am I suppose to get threw school, what's going to happen to me!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Clare! Listen to me….its ooookkkkk" I said, she looked up at me and smiled. "I don't know what to do Eli" she said putting her head on my chest. "We have to take it one day at a time, and no abortions" he said smirking. "Of course" she said looking up at me. I kissed her fore head and we walked inside. Her mom sat on the couch looking at Clare for what seemed like forever. "Mom…I'm" Her mother quickly spoke "Save it Clare, you betrayed our religion, you don't deserve to wear that ring." I looked down at Clare's purity ring and started to cry. "Clare, come on" I whispered taking her upstairs. She walked into her room and sat on the floor in front of her closet. "I can't believe this" she said threw her tears. I walked over and sat next to her. "It's going to be ok, I promise" I said holding her hand. She buried her face in my shoulder and whimpered. "Clare…it's getting late I think you should sleep" I said standing up and taking her hand. "Do you think my mom will kick me out" I looked over at Clare and smirked "No, and if she does you can come with me" I kissed her fore head and she closed her eyes turning onto her side. I walked out of her room and quietly walked downstairs trying not to wake her mother that fell asleep on the couch. The door shut behind me and I walked over to Morty. I wanted to take a walk though everything hit so soon, I didn't picture being a father during junior year, but I was going to be there, no matter what even if it wasn't mine I would be there for Clare, but I know its mine, and I shouldn't have done that with her, she wouldn't have this much stress. I walked down the street and saw Adam sitting up in a tree at the park. "dude, what are you doing" I said looking up, Adam looked down at me and smiled "My brother has problems, just trying to get away" I climbed the tree and sat next to him patting his back "Sorry dude" Adam looked at me like I was crazy "Dude what's going on you look like crap" I smirked and then looked up at the stars. "Yea, uh, Clare's pregnant" I said, I could feel Adam's eyes burning into the side of my face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? ELI, IT'S YOURS RIGHT!" Adam screamed, he suddenly leaned back and slipped out of the tree slamming on the ground. "ADAM WHAT THE HELL!" I said jumping down. "Oh my gosh Eli, she is PREGNANT" he said in pain. "Shut up man, you just fell out of a tree ill tell you what happened in a minuet" Adam brushed the dirt off his pants and walked over to the benches. "So dude, you knocked her up?" I looked up at Adam's sudden question. "Well I wouldn't put it that way, I mean it doesn't make sense, she got stabbed and broke a rib and got surgery and the doctors didn't even see any signs, what if the medicine hurt the baby?" Adam looked straight ahead "well, you would be surprised, are you sure the doc said it was healthy?"… "Yea, her mom said the doc said nothing was wrong with it" Me and Adam sat in silence for a while and then I got up. "Man I got to go home" I said getting up. "Dude can I walk with out I hate the dark" I laughed "Yea man" We started walking and saw a shadow coming towards me and Adam. "Hey Emo boy, what's up with your girlfriend she's walking around town all freaked" I heard Fits mutter. "What! Where is she?" I said getting out my phone. "Some where by the dot" he said and walked off past me and Adam. "Dude, is she ok?" Adam said as I typed in Clare's cell number. "I don't know" I whispered. I started walking as I herd the phone ring. "H… hello?" I herd Clare say. "Clare where are you, are you ok?" I said franticly looking around. "I'm sitting in the alley way… I'm scarred" I looked over at Adam "Ok stay there" I turned around and ran towards the alley way by the dot. Clare was sitting on the ground crying, she was holding herself and leaning up against the wall. "Clare, what happened" I said kneeling down and putting my hand on her knee. "Eli I didn't get hurt it's ok, I was just scarred, about the baby and you weren't with me so I went to your house and you weren't there either so I thought you go hurt and I didn't know where to go!" she said sobbing, I held her close to me and brushed my fingers threw her hair. "Clare, I'm always gunna be there for you, and if I'm not home call me and ill be there." Clare stood up and smiled. "Can you stay with me tonight" she said wiping away a tear. "Of course" I said, we walked Adam home then I got to Clare's house. I let her cuddle with me as she fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. What is going to happen to Clare? Is she driving herself insane? I finally drifted to sleep ready for the next morning.

Clare's POV-

I opened my eyes and saw Eli brushing his hair; I stretched and looked at the clock. It was 6:00am.

"Eli, why are you already ready to go to school, you usually wake up around 6" Eli turned and smiled at me. "I don't know I just woke up early" I got up and pulled on some new cloths, I walked into the bathroom and laughed at the mess of hair I had on my head. "Oh my gosh Eli, my hair is a nest!" I said laughing as he wrapped his arms around me and looked into the mirror. "Nah, my hair looks like that in the mornings too" I turned around and kissed him really fast the ran into my room to get my hair brush. "Eli you left a bunch of hair in the brush" I said pulling it out and putting it in the garbage can. "Sorry" I quickly did my hair and make up and hopped into the car. We arrived to school and Ali and Adam kept asking about the baby. "Are you giving it up for adoption?" Ali asked. "Of course not, me and Eli are going to take responsibility for her or him" I said looking up at a smiling Eli. "What is the name?" Adam spoke up "Daniela for a girl" I said smiling "or Munro for a boy" Eli said looking at Adam. "Oh cool" Ali said walking inside to her locker. I got my books and walked to English. "Ok class, today you will be reading the princess frog" Mrs. Dawes said handing out the books, I rolled my eyes and saw Eli raise his hand. "Yes Eli" Mrs. Dawes muttered. "Yea, um aren't we to old to be reading this" He smirked "Yes, maybe the kid version but this is the adult version she said handing him a thick chapter book. "Oh…" Eli said looking back at me. After a couple hours of boring classes I ran outside for lunch. "ELI! ELI!" I screamed and Eli got up off the bench and I ran into his arms. "You ok blue eyes?" He said laughing "YES! I ACED MY HISTORY EXAM!" I yelled, "Ok ok calm down" Eli said laughing. I quickly sat down and held Eli's hand. "So what are we doing after school?" I said smiling "Whatever you want to do blue bear" he said, and I heard Adam make a gagging sound. "Adam shut up" I growled. "Sorry I think I got brain damage after falling out of that tree yesterday" I started laughing loudly and Eli raised and eyebrow. "Wh...what, you fell out of a tre…tree!" I said laughing "Eli looked over at Adam and smiled. "Wow you aren't like a pregnant girl, you're not all emotional" Adam snorted and I glared at him. "Dude…To soon…too soon" Eli said shaking his head at him. Adam continued to eat the cake he brang for lunch. "That cake reminds me of that fight we had" I said looking at Eli. "Ha yea, I loved that" Adam looked at us confused. "Fight?" Eli turned to Adam and smirked "cake fight Adam" I laughed, the bell rang and I went inside to my next class.

Eli's POV-

After school I took Clare home to let her sleep, she wasn't feeling well, I could see Fitz walking up to Morty and looking up to Clare's window. I walked downstairs and outside looking at Fitz. "What do you want" I said with a growl. "Well Emo boy, I've come for Clare, for you know some one on one time" he smiled. "Stay away from Clare" I muttered. "OR WHAT" Fitz growled back "OR ILL KILL YOU" Fitz glared and walked off digging his key into the side of my car. "HEY FITZ" I said walking up to him, he turned around and I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "what the hell Emo boy" He said holding his nose" He got up and I gave him a death stare. "I will get you back Emo boy, and you better protect your Clare, the second you leave her alone ill get her" he said backing up. I Looked up at Clare's window and saw her looking down at me. I looked into her blue eyes and realized I just put her life in danger.


	9. I will kill him

Chapter 9-

Protecting her-

Clare's POV-

Why was Eli fighting with Fitz? What was Fitz saying as he turned around? I didn't know…I saw Eli look up at me like I was dying. Eli walked back inside and into my room. "What are you doing up so late" he muttered shutting the door. "I heard yelling" I said looking into his eyes. "I thought you were done with that Eli" I stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Clare, I just can't control my anger around him…" I sighed and went back to my bed lying under the covers. "Just…try" I said closing my eyes. He lay beside me and before I knew it he was asleep. I sat there thinking about what Eli and Fitz were talking about. I was worried that he would get hurt, I need him, I would want to live without him. I finally fell asleep laying comfterbly in Eli's arms.

Eli's POV-

I woke up and saw Clare was gone; I stretched and walked downstairs to see Clare sitting in the kitchen staring blankly at the wall. "Clare…are you ok?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. "Yea…" she said quietly but shaky. "Clare…. What's wrong" I said sitting in front of her. "Eli, just…leave me alone" she said getting up and walking into her room. I followed, when we got to her room she plopped onto her bed and hid under the covers. "Clare, its Monday we need to go to school" I said staring at her. "I'm not going" she whispered I could tell she was crying, I pulled the covers off of her face and saw her red nose and watered eyes. "Clare, please…what's wrong" I said whipping her eyes. "Eli, you go to school…I'm going to stay here" she said covering her self back up. I sighed and sat by her for a while then got dressed and left for school. I didn't know what was going on but I think Fitz was involved. I pulled up and stormed out of my car walking up the steps to Degrassi. "Eli man what wrong?" Adam ran up to me. "Clare's upset and I think I know who made her upset" I said walking to Fitz's locker. "Man what are you going to do?" Adam said walking fastly behind me. "I don't know" I finally saw Fitz and pushed his shoulder. "What did you do to Clare" I said as he looked over at me "What's it to yah Emo boy" he said getting close to my face. "Eli stop" Adam said grabbing my arm, I pulled away and pushed Fitz again "I know it was you" Fitz held on to the collar of my jacket and pushed me into a locker. "Maybe that's for me to know and you to find out" I punched him across the face and he drug me across the hall slamming me into the locker across the way. "If you don't tell me I will make your life a living hell" I glared. "You knocked her up Emo boy?" he smiled; I deepened my stare and punched Fitz in the stomach. "She told me Emo boy, I didn't think there should have been another Eli in the world so I got rid of it" my eyes widened and I slammed on his face again, this time breaking his nose. "Nice one Emo boy but this is more what I did to Clare" He said punching me in the stomach. Adam grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, I pulled away and ran at Fitz punching him in the nards and kicking him in the face as he fell to the ground. I walked away slowly watching him bleed. "I got to go see Clare" I said to Adam wiping blood off my face. Adam shook his head and I ran over to Morty. I raced to Clare's and ran inside no one was home. I sat down on her couch putting my head in my hands. I heard the door open and saw Clare's mom walk in, then I saw Clare, she was sobbing. "Eli, who let you in?" I got up "Um, I was worried about Clare, sorry, I will wait outside next time" Clare's mom looked at Clare and she walked over and hugged me. "I lost it" she whispered sobbing into my shoulder. I grabbed her tight and cried with her, her mother was emotionless. I was mad but I already beat Fitz enough today. I held her for five minuets as we sobbed. "I'm sorry Eli" she whispered again and I let go of her. "It was my fault" I said looking down at her hands that I was holding. "I made Fitz mad, he said he would hurt you if I left you alone" I said looking up at her. "Eli…why did you tell me, I wouldn't have opened the door…" I looked up at her. "What happened anyways?" Clare wiped away a tear "He knocked on the door at four O'clock, I opened the door and he pulled me outside and started pushing me around…I tried to run back inside but he grabbed me and asked me why I was so afraid so I told him I was pregnant and….he punched me" I hugged Clare again and picked her up laying her on the couch putting a blanket over her, I laid next to her and she cuddled close tome. I couldn't believe he killed our baby; I looked at Clare that fell asleep in my arms. I had to kill Fitz…literally.

WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN find out tomorrow


	10. Saving her

Chapter 10-

Saving her-

Eli's POV-

My eye's shot open as I herd a crash come from downstairs, like glass was being thrown on the floor. I looked over and saw Clare wasn't there so I crept downstairs and looked in the kitchen "Clare" I said watching Clare scatter around the room, there was broken glass on the floor and her face was red. "Clare…" I said walking up to her and touching her arm. She gasped and turned around. "What are you doing!" she said smacking my hand away. "Clare, what's wrong" I whispered, she turned around and picked up a big piece of glass, putting it in the trash can. "It's gone, I killed it, and it was my fault" she said quickly over and over again picking up the broken glass. "Clare…Clare stop….CLARE STOP!" I said grabbing her arm pulling her up. "DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed pushing me back. She turned around and ran into the living room sitting on the couch, she started to cry and put her hands over her eyes. I didn't know what to do, she shoved me against the counter, she screamed at me. What do I do? She picked up a pillow and screamed into it making my heart die. I walked in the living room and sat next to her; she threw the pillow at the wall and jumped into my arms sobbing. "ELI ITS MY FAULT" she yelped as she cried. I squeezed her tight and let her cry; I didn't dare say a word. She let go and I held her hand. "None of this was your fault Clare, none of it; you need to know that ok? This is My fault I shouldn't have let him get me mad" she got up and walked back into the kitchen kneeling down and cleaning up the glass. "Clare stop" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. "You go to sleep ill clean this up" she nodded her head and went back up into her room. Why was she acting like a crazy person? I cleaned up the glass and sat in thought for a while thinking what would happen to Clare. I walked back up to her room and saw her sitting on the floor with a razor held to her arm. "CLARE!" I said running to her and taking the razor away, she fought a bit but I got it from her. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DON'T CUT YOURSELF" I yelled as she cried. I sighed and walked into the bathroom throwing the razor away. When I got back into Clare's room she was in her bed sleeping. I didn't know what to do…

Clare's POV-

I couldn't control myself I was going crazy, my baby was dead, my mom hated me, my dad was gone and Eli almost got killed. I saw Eli walking around my room as I opened my eyes, the sun was bright so I flinched. "Eli…I'm sorry about last night" I said reaching my hand out to him, he grabbed my hand and leaned over kissing my forehead. "It's ok, I just got a little freaked out when you tried to cut yourself" He sighed, I looked up into his eyes "It's like…I can't control it, like someone Is controlling me no matter how much I don't want to do something" I whispered. Eli pulled me up off the bed wrapping his arms around me. "I know, when I saw you like that, it made me remember how I was when Julia died" Eli looked down at my hands that were placed in his. "Eli, I'm sorry" I said kissing his cheek, Eli kissed me back and I smiled. "I'm going to take a shower" I said walking into the bathroom.

Eli's POV-

I walked over to the window looking down at Fitz; he was sitting on the sidewalk across from Clare's house. I wanted to go out there and shoot him but what good would that do? If I Killed him Clare would hate me and I would go to jail making Clare even sadder and no one would be there for her, it would be unfair to Clare. I opened Clare's window sticking my head outside. "HEY FITZ" I yelled getting his attention "IM DONE FIGHTING WITH YOU" I saw Fitz laugh and walk over to the side walk below me. "WHY? BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE CLARE IS SAD" he laughed again. "FITZ JUST HEAR ME OUT, PPLEASE IM DONE, I CALL QUITS" Fitz looked down and sighed "ALRIGHT EMO BOY, BUT IF YOU PULL SOMETHING AGAIN, YOUR DEAD" I smiled and shut the window. Clare walked out of the bathroom with her blue dress on and a towel wrapped around her head. "I like your head wrap" I smirked, she looked at me and smiled turning to her mirror and putting on her make up. "Me and Fitz made an agreement" I said walking over to her, she stopped and looked at me "How?" she said resuming her make up applying. "We agree we aren't fighting again" she smiled and kissed me passionately. "Wow, I must have made the right choice" I laughed

Clare's POV-

I quickly did my hair and met Eli in the car. "Let's go" I said putting on my seat belt. "You seem like your having a good day" I smiled; she laughed and looked out the window. We pulled into the school parking lot ten minuets later and Clare immediately jumped out of the car running to Ali. "ALI I MISSED YOU!" I screamed and Eli laughed, Ali and I were stuck together like paper and glue for a couple minuets. Ali was happily screaming along with me, Adam walked up and laughed "What is this all about" I looked over at him and jumped to him for a hug also "ADAM!" I yelped and Adam threw his hands in the air. "Whoa!" he said laughing along with Eli. After a couple minuets we all walked inside and I ran to English "Mrs. D, what did I miss" I said in a hurry. The teacher looked up at me and smiled "Nice to see you back in class, but sorry to say you missed a lot" I sighed and pulled out my folder "Here, this was suppose to be turned in a while ago" I said handing her an essay. "Thank you Clare, here, this is what you missed" Mrs. Dawes said handing me a couple packets and a book. I gave her a half smile and left to my seat. Eli walked in and smiled. We got on with our lecture and I almost fell asleep. Eli tapped my elbow with his pencil and I opened my eyes, I smiled and herd the bell ring. "Hey Clare" I herd Adam say walking up behind me "Oh hi Adam" I smiled turning around. "Let's go to the benches, we can wait for Eli" He said nodding his head towards the door. "Oh ok" we sat at our normal lunch table and I sat down. "So Clare, how have you been" Adam said putting his lunch box on the table. "Well I guess I'm ok now. A lot of stress" I sighed, Adam frowned and scooted towards me and put his arm around me "I'm sorry" I looked down as I sat awkwardly with Adam, before I knew it Adam was turning my head and kissing me, I tired to pull back but he had the back of my head in his hand. "Clare?" I herd a voice whisper behind me. Adam pulled away and I turned around. "ELI!" I said shocked. I got up and rushed over to him touching his arm. "What the hell Adam" he said hurt, he looked at me and stepped back "How could you Clare" He turned around and Adam ran after him "ELI…ELI! CLARE TRIED TO PULL AWAY! I WOULDN'T LET HER" he yelled, Eli turned around and punched Adam in the face. He looked at me with anger and stormed back inside…What did I just do? I ran over to Adam and helped him up. "Adam why would you do that!" I Yelled, "I'm sorry!" he yelled back, I ran after Eli and stopped him in the hall "Eli, you have to believe me! I tried to pull away!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. "I can't believe it, why would Adam do this to me!" I sighed and tried to keep up with him. "ELI!" he was walking so fast I couldn't keep up. He stopped and walked back to me cupping my face and kissing me. It lasted for forever. I saw Adam as I pulled away, he as glaring at me. I looked up at Eli and smiled "I love you" I whispered.

OK GUYS! I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING! I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW AND ILL WRITE IT DOWN! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEA'S ILL TAKE EM!


	11. Together

Chapter 11-

Together-

Clare's POV-

When I got home I put my bag on the floor and walked up to my room, Today was hectic but it all turned for the best. I sat down at my desk and watched out the window, there weren't many cars that drove past my house so it was nice and quiet. I sat in thought about the past few days, so many scary things and so many great things. I sighed at the thought of the scar on my stomach that will be there forever, it was depressing, im only 16 and my body is all scarred up. I herd a car pull up and looked down in front of my house. There was a blue truck sitting by the sidewalk. Who was that? I thought as I saw a man walk up to the door. My mom answered and I herd her let him in with a happy hello. I walked downstairs and saw my mom hugging the tall man with short dark hair. "Mom? Who's this" I asked, my mom pulled away and smiled at me "Clare, this is Stanley" she said gesturing to him. "Oh…Is he a friend?" I said quietly, my mom looked at Stan and sighed. "Honey, me and Stan have been dating for a while" my jaw dropped and I glared walking into the kitchen. I herd my mom's suddle footsteps behind me "How long have you been dating Stanley!" I said quiet but stern. "Clare, please just accept him" she said worried "Mom! How long!" I said louder, my mom sighed and looked at me "three months" my eyes widened "MOM! Dad and you JUST got a divorce! You cheated too! You had no RIGHT to be so mean to dad then!" I yelled making Stan peer into the kitchen "Is everything ok?" he said looking at my mom "Yes Stan just a moment" I looked back at my mom and glared "Clare…" she said putting her hand on my shoulder, I pushed her hand away and walked out of the room. I herd the door ring and Stan beat me to the door. "Um, is Clare here" I herd a voice say quietly but confused, I pushed past Stan and into Eli's arms. "Eli, what are you doing here" I said holding back a tear; I looked at his face and saw a large bruise covering his eye. "ELI! WHAT HAPPENED" I yelped covering my mouth "Clare, it's nothing, my dad got mad" He said walking inside "But why do you look like your going to cry?" He said putting his hand on my face. I looked over at Stan and then hugged Eli again, I pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled "Im fine" I said "Clare, I don't believe you" I felt a tear rise to the surface of my eye and I walked upstairs into my room, "My mom has a boyfriend Stan!" I said as I shut the door after Eli entered my room. "Oh, that guy" Eli whispered looking around my room. "Eli?" I said walking closer to him "Yea?" He said looking at me "What happened?" I said touching his eye. "I told you Clare, and it doesn't hurt" I sighed and sat on the chair by my desk. I herd my mom knock on the door "Come in" I muttered, Eli leaned up against the wall and I turned to see her come in. "Come visit with Stan" She said to me "NO!" I said shocked that she had the nerve to say that. "CLARE!" she said loudly, I got up and saw Eli looking at me wide eyed "EVER SINCE YOU AND DAD DIVORCED I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING BUT NO, YOUR JUST LIKE DAD MOM! YOUR SUCH A LOSER!" I said screaming; Eli touched my arm and whispered my name trying to get me to calm down. I pulled my arm away and my mom looked at me with anger "CLARE!" she screamed "SAVE IT MOM YOUR JUST A SLUT!" I screamed, before I knew it I felt a stern hand slap me across the face, I fell back and felt Eli catch me before I hit the ground. I looked at my mother shocked and ran past her to the bathroom. I herd Eli yelling at her like a crazy man. I couldn't believe she did that, my mom has never been violent. I sat in the corner of the bathroom by the door and cried, I herd my mom walk downstairs and Eli slowly knocked on the door.

Eli's POV-

I couldn't believe what just happened I knew how that felt and I never wanted Clare to have that feeling, having a parent do that makes you feel unloved by everyone. I herd Clare unlock the door and I walked in seeing her face bright red on one side. I scooted next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what my life is turning into" she whispered while sniffing and wiping a tear away. "Clare, you need to keep in mind that I love you, every one loves you…" I said sighing. "No Eli, not everyone, my mom…hates me!" she said standing up. She pulled the razor out of the trash and I got up "Clare!" I said rushing to her "Eli, this will help! And you seeing this will make you love me" She pressed the razor to her skin and I grabbed it from her, blood rushed down her arm, I grabbed it right as she finished the cut, I was too late. I grabbed her wrist getting the warm blood on my hands "CLARE!" I screamed and I reached for a towel and wrapped it tight around the cut. "Eli…it's so dark in here" she whispered waving back and forth before collapsing into my arms. I can't believe she is in a world of hatred; I picked her up and brought her to her room grabbing a big roll of bandaging and some cotton sheets. I wrapped them around her wrist and watched her as she snored. I sighed and cuddled next to her listening to her breath. It seems like everyday she's facing a deathly experience. I passed out with heavy eyelids and woke up to Clare screaming. "CLARE?" I said getting up, she was sitting on the floor unwrapping her arm; she was touching the cut that was red and raw. I knelt down and grabbed her arm making sure not to touch the cut "Clare, you need to wash it, I said running to the bathroom getting some disinfectant and a new bandage. I hurried to her room and sat in front of her "This is going to hurt Clare…" I said looking at her, she nodded her head and closed her eyes. I poured some disinfectant on her cut and she yelped, the scar bubbled, then I slowly put on the bandage and hugged her, "That hurt…" Clare said with a giggle. "What is so funny?" I whispered with a smirk "I don't know" I looked at her and frowned "If I wasn't here last night, you would have been dead" I said with fear in my voice. "Eli…I wasn't thinking, I don't even know what I was doing..." Clare whispered putting her hand on the bandage. She got up and walked downstairs seeing her mom in the kitchen, "Clare?" her mother said softly, Clare didn't answer, I noticed the big bruise that matched mine. And so did her mom. They didn't speak much that morning then me and Clare left to school, Ali and Adam were there already of course. "CLARE WHAT HAPPENED!" Adam yelled, I was still pissed at Adam so he didn't come near us. But Ali rushed up and touched Clare's face, then looked at me and touched my face. "Oh my gosh! You beat each other up!" Ali gasped, me and Clare giggled "No…Parent issues" I said looking at Clare. "OH Clare im sorry!" Ali said hugging both of us. Today was hopefully a non stressful day!

OK PEOPLE THAT LIKE THIS CHAPTER BOOK SO FAR! I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! SO I SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR HELP! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS….SO TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, RANDOM THOUGHTS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT JUST IDEAS! I NEED TO KNOW!


	12. The Words I Regret

Chapter 12-

The words I regret-

Eli's POV-

I walked into English smiling at Clare, she didn't smile back she just looked at me then at Adam then at Mrs. Dawes. I sat in front of her and glared at Adam… Why did she look at Adam, was something going on? Adam gave me a confused look and pulled out a piece of paper writing on it and passing it to me.

Why are you so mad all the time? 

I read, I rolled my eyes and wrote back, I asked him what was going on between him and Clare and threw the paper at him "Ok Class, today you will be switching partners, Adam and Eli are partners Clare and Jessie are partners" the teacher went on and I felt something hit my arm. I looked down and picked up the note.

What! Like I would even try anything! Do you think I am Crazy?

I smirked and put the note in my pocket, I looked back at Clare, she was staring at me then looked down at her hands. What was going on? The bell rang and Clare scurried out the door, I caught her by the arm and pulled her back "Clare, what is bothering you this time?" I said, she looked at me like I was stupid and scoffed "This time?" she said and I looked down "sorry, it's just…I am really stressed" I said then she turned around, I grabbed her arm again and she turned back "you know what Eli! If I stress you out because my life is HELL! Then sorry, we need to break up" The words came out of her mouth in hatred. "Clare! It's not like that!" I said walking quickly behind her "YES IT IS ELI!" she yelled making everyone turn to us, I sighed and looked around "Clare…don't do this" I said softly she opened her locker and put her books back on the shelf, "Just GO!" she yelped slamming the door and walking down the hall. "CLARE!" I yelled running after her "GO AWAY!" she said crying as she quickly walked down the hall, I ran in front of her and stopped her "Clare please!" I begged and she pushed past me, the halls were empty, everyone was out at lunch, all the anger inside of me rushed out of my mouth without me thinking it threw "YOU KNOW WHAT! NOW I KNOW WHY YOUR DAD LEFT YOUR MOM! YOU GUYS ARE THE SAME BICKERING KNOW IT ALLS! I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING!" I yelled, my eyes got wide as I processed what I had said, Clare stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at me, and she started sobbing and ran down the hall. I couldn't chase her anymore, not after saying that...

Clare's POV-

I stopped running and sat in the darkest corner of the hall. I couldn't believe he said that, I didn't want to break up with him, my mom said he was causing to much trouble and if I didn't break up with him she would make me move away to my grandma's. My breathing was choppy as I felt tears stream down my face. Eli just told me that he would leave me like my dad left my mom. I herd footsteps and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see Eli, I opened my eyes part way as the footsteps stopped, it was Owen. "Ok, do I need to beat some one up" he said kneeling down next to me and looking at the tears on my face. I smiled a little and he sat down beside me "What happened?" He said looking into my eyes "Eli, we broke up and he yelled at me" Owen sighed and looked down the hall. "What a jerk" He muttered, I felt his hand on mine as I cried, I didn't pull away, it was comforting. "Why did you guys break up?" He said looking at our hands that were now intertwined "My mom made me, she said he was getting in the way" I sighed. Owen scooted closer and put his arm around me "I am truly sorry Clare, I mean, my mom is the same way with my sister" I looked up into Owen's eyes and he moved closer "Your very pretty Clare" he whispered as his face got closer to mine, I could help myself, I needed to have someone to love me. I quickly pressed my lips against his and he leaned back against the wall, I kissed him passionately as he held my waist, it was so nice to kiss someone again. I scurried onto his lap and sat there kissing him until I herd the bell ring, I pulled away and gasped for air, "Um, wow" he said in schock I quickly got off of him and smiled "Yea, um…sorry" He got up and walked closer to me "It's fine, Can I give you a ride home after school?" I saw Ali coming my way and nodded my head yes. "Great" he said kissing my cheek and walking away. "CLARE!" Ali screamed running up to me "YOU BROKE UP WITH ELI?" I stood there still in awe about what just happened. Ali shook my arm and I looked at her "Why did you guys break up!" She said in a panic "Ali its ok! Eli isn't the guy I thought he was" I said walking away, Ali just stood there in shock. I smiled on my way to my locker, I suddenly felt someone slam into me and I hit the wall "Clare!" I looked over and saw Eli "Eli! What the hell! Body slam me into the wall why don't you" I said glaring "sorry, I was running really fast I couldn't stop, but please take me back!" he pleaded "Let me give you a ride home" he quickly added, I looked over at Owen, he was smiling at me and I smiled back "Sorry Eli, Owen is giving me a ride home" Eli looked at me then Owen and I walked away. 

Eli's POV-

What was the world coming too? Owen is now chasing after Clare? And she was falling for it? I knew that guy was trouble, Him and Fitz we in cahoots. I walked outside to my car and saw Clare and Owen kissing by his truck. That pissed me off. I sped my car past them and flew out of the parking lot. I listened to my scremo music and drove a couple blocks to my house. I slammed the door shut and walked in my room throwing my bag at the wall. I opened my computer and saw Adam online

Eli_Gold: ADAM! OWEN IS DATING CLARE!

Adam_T: WHAT! NO WAY!

Adam_T is offline

Wow Adam thanks. I looked out my window and saw Clare riding by with Owen; I hated the thought of my girl with Owen, after everything she has been threw how is this going to make it better?

Clare's POV-

During the ride to my house Owen had his hand on my leg "want to go to the park?" he said smiling "Sure" I replied, we pulled up to the park and I got out of the car, Owen walked over to me and hugged me making me feel special. "I cant believe he yelled at you" he said taking my hand and walking over to a bench, I sat down on Owen's lap and kissed him, "Your amazing" he whispered, I smiled and looked at him "Eli has never told me that" Owen looked at me and kissed me again, this was the one I love now. Not Eli…Eli was like Fitz to me. I felt rain drops on my face and looked up. I pulled my hood over my head and Owen did the same, He cuddle with me and we continued to kiss for hours, by time we stopped it was dark and pouring down rain. I looked at Owen and got up. "I think I want to walk home" I smiled and he held my hand. "I have to get my car home, so I guess ill see you in the morning, unless you want me to come over" I smiled "I have homework so ill see you tomorrow" I watched Owen drive away and I held my jacket close to me and slowly walked in the pouring rain. I felt and hand grab my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and gasped "ELI!" I said looking at him, his hair was drenched and his he was panting like he was running. "Clare, listen to me, I am a jerk for what I said, I was just mad because the girl I love was breaking up with me, I didn't mean it! Please Clare! I need you, and I can make it better" he yelled over the rain, I started to tear up "How do I know your telling the truth?" I yelled back as the rain splashed on the ground between up. He looked into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss, I melted, I know kissing Owen was great, but there was something about Eli's kisses that couldn't match anyone else's, I leaned in further kissing him back, the rain fell on us as we shared a moment of hugs and kisses, He grabbed my hand and walked me to my door. "Clare…I love you" he whispered with his fore head on mine. "I love you too" I smiled and opened the door; he watched me as I walked in and then walked away. I smiled and squealed in happiness. Then thought…Uh oh…what about Owen?


	13. Running

Chapter 13-

Running

Clare's POV-

I woke up the next morning and picked up my phone. Eli texted me…a voice message? I clicked the ok button it went to a white screen and I herd Eli start to sing, I smiled.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I laughed and closed the phone. He sang me the cutesiest verse of my favorite song… He is truly the sweetest. I got up and took a shower, I put on some cloths and waited outside for Eli. I saw a truck pull up and smiled. Owen walked over to me and I got a little nervous. I still liked Owen but not like I did. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?" he asked, I looked over to see Eli's hearse pull up behind the truck. He got out and looked at Owen then at me, Owen turned around and smiled "What do you want?" He said pulling me close to him. "I want to give my GIRLFRIEND a ride to school" He said looking at me. Owen laughed and walked over to Eli "She's my girlfriend punk" He said pushing Eli back. "Not after last night when I talked to her" Eli said sternly, Owen turned around and starred at me. "Really?" he asked, I slowly nodded my head. Owen walked over to me and looked down at my face. "Your really that kind of girl Edwards?" I didn't know what he meant but I still replied "I guess so" I stepped back a little and Owen stepped forwards "you little beotch" he said before slapping me. I fell down on the wet cement and Eli ran up to Owen knocking him against the truck, He ran and helped me up and held me in his arms glaring at Owen. "Aw look the little boy is helping his slut girlfriend" Owen said in a baby voice, Eli ignored him and walked me to his car. Eli looked at me and smiled "Did you get my message?" he asked…he was just majorly pissed and now he is all love dove. Boys are so weird. I laughed and showed him my phone, "Yep" We sat in the car and Eli sighed. "Don't you want to just escape all the madness?" He whispered, I nodded my head and Eli looked at me "I do to…I have an Idea" I looked at him in confusion as we sped past Owen. "Where are we going…I don't recognize any of this?" I said looking around. "Just relax, I have a cabin out here that my uncle gave me in his will" He said pulling down a long dirt driveway. I gasped as the cabin came into view, it was like a fairy tail, flowers were scattered around the green grassy area surrounding the two story cabin "Eli, its beautiful!" I said running out of the car and up to the steps. Eli followed with a smile "Welcome home" he said kissing my cheek; I turned around with wide eyes. "Home?" I questioned, Eli smirked "We can live here, just the two of us away from all the trouble" I stared into Eli's eyes and walked inside, the walls were decorated with pictures and the furniture was a little dusty, Eli pulled me into a hug and I laughed "This is home" I smiled. Eli looked at me "Be right back" He said running out to his car, I sat on the couch and thought, this would be a good change, but…how can we pay for this house, the electric, the food, my mom would kill me! And how would I get to school. The thoughts hit me and I started to panic, Eli was exited to move in and now I regret telling him ok! Eli walked into the door and I started to cry silently "Clare? What s wrong?" he said walking over to me and putting his hand on my knee. "Eli, I don't want this, I am not ready for this kind of change" I said as he hugged me. He nodded and I stood up "I'm sorry Eli" I said, he took my hand and lead me to the car "Clare I understand, this is a future home…" We got into the car and we headed to my house, I guess school was out of the picture at that point. We pulled up the house and I looked at Eli "I…I don't want to go home either" I said rubbing the scar on my wrist. Eli took my hand and smiled "then to my house?" I nodded yes and we went to his house, When we got there I ran inside and plopped onto the couch, Eli starred at me with one eye brow up and smiled "Some one likes the couch" he smirked. "Shut up!" I laughed, he came closer to me and knelt down passionately kissing me, I grabbed onto his neck and he pulled on top of me, we kissed for ever until Eli pulled away breathing heavily "Clare, we can't, you were pregnant once and I used a condom and It broke, what if it happens again?" Eli spoke. I sighed and pulled him closer to me "Eli, that was a bad condom, you have a whole box!" I said kissing him again, he pressed down onto my lips hard and I pulled his hair which made him moan. I smirked into the kiss, I pulled back a little and got up, without hesitation I walked up to his room and jumped on the bed and Eli followed. I pulled him by the collar of his jacket and he hovered on top of me. We kissed more passionate each minuet and before I knew it he was tugging on my jeans. I smiled and reached down and unbuttoned them bringing my hips up a little so he could slip them off. I reached up and UN buckled his belt doing the same. "Hand me that" he said panting, I looked over and reached for the night stand drawer I opened it and pulled out a condom handing it to Eli. He unwrapped it and examined it for any wholes before slipping it on. "Are you ready?" he said, I nodded my head and he kissed me again. He reached his hand down and massaged my clit for a while making me moan and arch my back. I looked down and saw him standing on his knees grabbing his penis and pushing it inside me, I moaned louder and louder as he thrusted against me, I grabbed the bed sheets and yanked them up as I yelled "ELI!" I screamed as he panted moving in and out, the pressure in me started to swell up and I arched my back "ELI! ELI! ELI!" I screamed as I felt a liquid escape from me, Eli went harder and I about lost it; I pounded the bed with my fist and screamed at the top of my lungs. I suddenly felt a liquid seep into me and I looked up, "Eli! PULL OUT!" I yelled, he quickly released and looked down "Clare…it broke" I sat up and covered my body, "I know, I felt it" I said as Eli pulled off the condom, he looked at it with anger and got up wrapping a blanket around his waist, he opened the drawer and took the box of condoms throwing them away, he walked back in and stared at me "Clare, I'm sorry" he whispered, I was scarred, althought I wasn't 100 percent sure I was pregnant, I bet I was. "Eli…What do I do?" I whispered back, Eli put on his cloths and grabbed his keys. "Ill go get a test" He said, I looked over and sighed "They only work 5 hours after sex" Eli walked over to me "I'm still going to get one" He kissed my fore head and left. I got up and pulled on my cloths. I didn't know what to do. If I was pregnant again my mom would kick me out for sure. I sat on his bed for a while until he got back; he ran upstairs and looked at me. "I FOUND ONE THAT WORKS 30 MINUETS AFTER SEX!" He yelled running over to me, I laughed at how exited he was to have found that. I got up and grabbed the test from him, he followed me to the bathroom but I shut the door before he could enter. 

Eli's POV- 

I can't believe that condom broke, I shouldn't have bought them from the dollar store. I'm so cheep. And what if Clare is pregnant? That's just more pressure on her. I thought to myself as I stood outside the bathroom door, I herd the toilet flush and I knocked "Do you know yet!" I said and she laughed…no, come in. I opened the door and saw her holding the test waiting for the results. She looked at me and smiled. "It's ok right?" she whispered "Of Course" I smiled back "I don't know how I am going to go threw this again" she said looking into the mirror; I put hand around her waist. "It will be fine" She looked down at the test and then looked at me. She threw the test down and ran into her room crying, I looked down and picked up the test, a pink cross covered the screen and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I walked into her room and saw her with her hands over her eyes sitting on her bed "WHY!" she screamed as I held her. I brushed her hair out of her face "Clare… Maybe it's for the best"


	14. Accepting

Chapter 14-

Accepting-

Eli's POV-

I woke up the next morning to see Clare packing a suit case full of cloths and make up, she was crying, but not just any cry, it was a painful cry. I stretched and sat up "Clare, what's wrong, what are you doing?" She looked at me with her bright red face and tears rolling down her cheeks. "My mom knows I'm pregnant _again_ and told me to get out!" she sobbed. I got up and walked over to her "Clare, this could be good, you can come live with me, we can live in the cabin!" I said hugging her. She looked up at me as I released and smiled. "Ok…But, you have to pack your stuff" she said whipping away a tear. "Nah, I have a bunch of stuff already there" I smiled. She closed her suit case and sighed with joy "Let's go, I'm ready" she said with a smile. I took her hand and we walked downstairs and down to the car. I gripped the steering wheel and smiled at her "Let's go home" I pulled out of the driveway and we drove a couple minuets to the long driveway that led to our new home. I parked the car under the apple tree by the house and Clare ran out of the car and into the house faster than I have ever seen someone run. I laughed a little and followed her; I pushed the door open and turned on the lights. "Clare? Where did you go?" I said looking around "In here!" she yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the yellow room and saw Clare smile "I love this color" she said running her fingertips on the wall. She ran into the bed room and put her bags down on the floor next to the bamboo dresser. She looked around the blue room then looked out the window by the bed. "Wow, great view" she whispered looking at the pond outside. I smiled and stood behind her wrapping my arms around her stomach "and I have the perfect place to put this little girl" I smiled. Clare turned around and quickly hugged me, she held the back of my neck and gazed into my eyes "what makes you so sure it's a girl?" she laughed. "Well, I just have a feeling" I said taking her hand and leading her to the room next to ours, I walked in and turned around, seeing the look on her face made me happy. "Eli, it's beautiful" she whispered. The walls were a light green with the words _love forever_ written all over them, pictures of ballerinas scattered the walls and a light blue drape covered the window leaving a blue tint in the room. Clare walked up next to me and held my hand. "Eli, I love it" she smiled looking up at me. I kissed her sweetly and looked over at the clock. "Crap! Clare were late for school" I said rushing over to the backpack in the living room, I handed Clare her book bag and we ran out to Morty, I started the car and looked over at Clare, she was still gazing at the house that was now ours. "Glad you like it" I smiled as I rolled down the driveway.

Clare's POV-

I was so happy I gave the house a chance; it was beautiful, seeing the bright rooms made me happy and forget all the downsides to having a baby. Eli and I were finally going to have a family! We pulled up to the school and we rushed to the office. "Mr. Simpson, sorry were late me and Clare were finishing the English assignment and lost track of time" Eli said in a rush, Mr.S looked at me and then at Eli and sighed "you already missed two classes, but don't have It happen again" he said writing late slips for the teacher. I smiled at Eli and grabbed the slip. We ran to our lockers and met up at the water fountain by the gym. "Ready to go to English?" Eli smiled holding out his hand. I took it and we happily walked to class. "Oh Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, nice of you to join us" the teacher said in an irritated tone. I quickly sat down and Eli smirked. "Take out a pen and a piece of paper and write a five sentence paragraph on something you love" Eli looked back at me and smiled; I laughed and looked down at the paper I placed on my desk. I began to write, I wrote about Eli of course, his sweet smile, his constant sarcasm, his silent laugh and his beautiful face. Before I knew it thirty minuets had passed. "Ok class, who would like to share" Mrs. Dawes said loudly standing from her desk. Eli raised his hand and I felt my cheeks get red. "Eli" Mrs. Dawes said motioning him to the front of the class. Eli walked up and looked at me clearing his throught.  
"Some thing I love, well, there are many things I love, like ice cream, writing, food, eye liner and yes occasionally unicorns" Every one laughed as Eli ended the first sentence, he even got a laugh out of . "But those things can never compete with what I love most, and she is sitting right over there" he said nodding to me, all eyes turned to me and I sunk in my seat. "Clare Edwards…there is a lot of things I could say about her, she is naïve, nosey, a bit annoying at times, yes…but she is also beautiful, smart, funny, caring and the love of my life" he said walking closer to me, I started to blush. He kneeled down in front of me "and I will never, EVER stop loving her" he smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and held it up. My eyes widened as he set his paper down and opened the box "Clare Marie Edwards, will you marry me?" Eli said smiling, I was in shock. My eyes were widened and I couldn't stop smiling "YES! YES ELI!" I said, Eli stood up and I jumped into his arms, everyone starting ooing and awing as Eli swung me around laughing.

Eli's POV-

I couldn't believe she said yes! This was amazing, we are officially going to be a family, she was going to be my wife! My wife! This is all I ever wanted. Clare looked at me and caressed her stomach "Olivia Kianna Goldsworthy" She whispered looking into my eyes, I smiled and hugged her again. The bell rang and walked up to us. "I'm surprised you chose my room to engage to Clare" she smiled, I laughed looking at Clare. We walked out of the room and I herd Ali's heels clicking towards us. "Clare, how are you?" she said hugging Clare" I'm good, pregnant and engaged" she looked at her shocked. "YOUR PREGNANT AGAIN!" she yelled, Clare covered her mouth and glared "SHUT UP!" she whispered angrily "sorry…your pregnant again! And engaged!" she silently squealed, I smiled and nodded my head. "Wow! That's so cute!" she smiled at me and then at Clare "and we live in our own house, my uncle pays for it" I added, Ali jumped "YOU HAVE TO INVITE ME OVER!" she said shaking Clare's arm. I smiled and laughed "Um, do you want to come over Ali?" I asked "I thought you would never ask" she smiled walking off; Clare happily glared and hugged me. "For once, my life feels right" she whispered. "It will be perfect"


End file.
